


Away I Go

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [62]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, literaturepoems, literaturewriting, poems - Fandom, scareygirl15deviantart, scareystrangeneko18WattpadandArchiveOfOurOwn, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem ^^





	Away I Go

Away I Go   
Pushing through   
There I must   
Continue   
To push on   
Nowhere   
The light   
That travels   
Behind   
The darkness   
We are afraid   
Get by   
Through   
Horrible mist   
Nothing   
No light   
Around   
Only thing   
We must have   
Courage   
Fearless   
Strength   
Show   
We’ll all get by   
Keep watching   
Wait here   
Someone   
Feels   
Alone   
Sadness   
Greif   
Guilt   
All I can think   
From the book   
Of emotions   
Hope is   
Still there   
Somewhere   
Around the deep   
Around the deep   
Bottomless   
Light   
Possible   
Reach down   
Grab on   
Until then   
Away I go   
Journey on  
See whoever   
Appears   
Before my eyes   
Here I am   
In this other world  
Continue   
Away I Go


End file.
